dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyber (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Fusions" Fanga: "An Ancient Forbidden Power!" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Galactic Patrol Headquarters (Tyber's Era) |Occupation= Martial Artist Super Elite Patroller |Allegiance=Galactic Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Tyber (タイバー Taibā) is a member of the Galactic Patrol of Tyber's era and a Futuristic Saiyan. Appearance Tyber has short black hair similar to Mira's and Mint's hair while wearing a purple Galactic Patrol uniform. He also has a Saiyan tail which he lets hang loose instead of wrapping it around his waist. Personality Tyber has a strong sense of justice while also having a sharp intellect on Martial Artists. He retains most his Saiyans traits such as his desire to fight strong opponent. He entered the tournament in order to use the Super Dragon Balls to give the Galactic Patrol of his era to always know the location of every criminal in Universe 7. Power Tyber was able to immensely increase his power prior to the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament as he learned an ancient, forbidden technique at some point called Invert. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Invert - Tyber is able to invert all most all things, however, the technique takes a heavy toll on the user's energy. **Implosion Inversion - Tyber was able to make Prika's Big Crunch Attack explode. **Healing - Tyber is able to invert the effect of Prika's ki blast so that it would heal him - he was able to reverse Prika's injury caused by the Black Hole's explosion restoring her leg. **Logic Inversion - Using his inversion ability - he was able to alter logic such as making the flames of Prika's Prismatic Flare Flash to be ice cold without freezing the flames both turning explosion of the energy attack into a black hole. ***Properties Manipulation - Through his Logic Inversion - he was able to make the prismatic flames of Prika as cold as ice without freezing them. ***Black Hole Creation - Tyber was able to convert the explosion caused by Prika's Prismatic Flare Flash into a Black Hole. Using his invert ability; he was able to cause the black hole to explode into a massive explosion. **Centralising Gravity Alteration - Through Invert; Tyber was able to nullify the gravitional wave of the Black Hole around himself allowing him to stand directly below it. He is able to use this ability on others. **Emotion Inversion - Through Invert; Tyber is able to invert one's emotions into their polar opposite. **Area Reversal - Through Invert; Tyber is able to reverse an area - making a river turn into land and the bank into an ocean. Transformations Great Ape As a he has tail - Tyber is capable transforming into the Great Ape form. His power multiples to tenfold while in this form and he has complete control over this form. Category:Saiyans Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canon Characters